demon_hamsters_wikia_of_somesortfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted Woody (SF2)
Note: This is from the Slender Fortress Non Official wiki, I only moved it here. ' 'Corrupted Woody '(occasionally referred to as '''CWoody) is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description Old Description: "Corrupted" Woody was a re-Textured Woody Playermodel by White-Bear. He was re-textured to look like Buzz Lightyear's "Corrupted" appearance. White-Bear then wished for Demon Hamster to actually make a boss out of "Corrupted" Woody. Hamster then got sent the Files for the Model, Materials, and Sounds. When Hamster tried to make a boss out of him. He didn't turn out well, instead of looking creepy, he looks like a Purple-Black Checkered Abomination that you commonly see in Source Games when you don't have the Materials. Even worse is that, he had no animations, so he was in a "T-Posed" Position. White-Bear was quite disappointed at this. But when Hamster thinks about it, it's just "right" when he looks like that, as it "fits" the "Corrupted" State of Woody. As of February 2016, Corrupted Woody is nothing like this, he actually has Animations and Textures, plus a Jumpscare and more. New Description: As of today, there is now an even newer version of Corrupted Woody, which has newer textures, newer sounds, newer jumpscare, and a red "flashlight" for a glow, which looks like the SF2 Flashlight, just red. In Slender Fortress Extremely Old Version: Corrupted Woody is like a Weakened Woody, except he has Violent Static, and uses Buzz's Jumpscare. He is noticeable in dark areas, as his "Missing Textures" glow in the dark. He "T-Poses" after the player, don't try to look at him, if you do, the screen will start to shake, and can kill you if you stare at him for too long. Newer and more Popular Version: Corrupted Woody is now fixed up. This one is the most popular one, and being on Disc-FF and other SF2 servers. This version is now more brutal than the original, now is faster, and the static is even more brutal. His jumpscare has been changed to a new one consisting of Corrupted Woody shaking is head rapidly while yelling globally "YOU ARE A TOOOYYYY!!!". Don't even try him on Hardcore/Extreme or Insane/Suicidal. As he gets extremely fast to the point where he's a complete charger. Newest and Current Version: This version of Corrupted Woody is currently present on Demon Hamster's server and Cross Munt's server. He has completely different textures, sounds, and jumpscare. He's even harder than the 2nd CWoody. He's faster, relies more on static, and can have only 1 copy. So 2 will be present. His jumpscare is different because instead, the jumpscare has him darker, facing forward at the player, while head occasionally twitching, and his eyes appear to be glowing. His "YOU ARE A TOY" death sound still remains. His sounds sound like a staticy broken radio with Woody's voices. His model is much darker, and his face was edited a bit, being more corrupted looking. If one tries to play him on Hardcore/Extreme or Insane/Suicidal. His speed has been buffed even further, along with his static. His speed surpasses the speed of The Puppet, in which The Puppet runs at the speed of 1000, This version of CWoody runs at the max speed of 2000! Which means in very mere seconds, the team will be destroyed, depending on map and players. Gallery Trivia *Corrupted Woody is arguably one of the most popular Slender Fortress 2 bosses, especially in the Disc-FF SF2 server, as admins love to spawn this guy (along with Shrek). *Corrupted Woody (and maybe Shrek) is/are probably considered the "mascot(s)" for slender_expedition on Disc-FF. *Corrupted Woody is so popular, he managed to become a Freak Fortress 2 boss, getting fan-art 'AND EVEN HIS OWN GAME '(though his model in SlendyWoody doesn't use the actual Corrupted Woody model, just a regular Woody model with no animations (Reference Pose/T-Pose). **His (old) catch sound also appears in Tats TopVideos' ''Top 30 Scariest Game Overs In Games SERIES 1. ''During the transitions, you can hear Corrupted Woody saying "So play nice". ***Not only that, Slender Fortress 2 actually ranked #1 on the list, and Timorous can be seen in the Thumbnail. Category:Slender Fortress 2